1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wind turbine. More particularly, the present invention relates to a wind turbine which not only allows airflow to move across and through the wind turbine but also allows airflow to be directed and exhausted to maximize and control energy generation.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
The potential for an energy crisis has never been, higher. Alternative energy, such as solar energy or wind energy, has got the potential to play an extremely important role in the foreseeable future with the planet's energy production. Alternative energy sources are renewable and are thought to be free energy sources. Wind power is now the world's fastest growing energy source and has become one of the most rapidly expanding industries since wind power is considered as safe and clean energy, and is one of the cheapest forms of energy available today.
Generally speaking, there are two basic types of wind turbine, i.e. the vertical type and horizontal type. The vertical type wind turbine, such as Darrieus wind turbine, is a type of vertical axis wind turbine (VAWT), wherein the aerofoils are vertically mounted on a rotating shaft. The horizontal type wind turbine, such as Dutch windmill, is a type of horizontal axis wind turbine (HAWT), wherein the blades are mounted to horizontal axis. The conventional wind turbine is generally comprised of a gearbox, a pitch and yaw control motor, a traditional generator, a cooling system, a liquid cooling system, a heat exchanger, and an oil cooler. The structure of the conventional wind turbine is complicated and required high manufacturing and maintaining cost.
Particularly, the conventional wind turbine further has several drawbacks. Since the wind turbine must be set up at a high wind-load area, the wind turbine can be damaged or destroyed by heavy storm or lightning. Hundreds of wind turbines must be concurrently set up in one area in order to produce a consistently electrical power. Therefore, the design of wind turbine does not fit for residential building or high rise building since the high rise building does not provide enough space to set up the wind turbine. There have been instances in the past, when the rotating blades of the wind turbines have proved fatal for birds that happened to hit it. The design of wind turbine may destroy the beauty of the land.